A Simple Gravitation OneShot Book!
by gravitationfiend
Summary: A series full of oneshots with Shuichi and Yuki! Rated for later chapters
1. Nightmares

Claire-chan: A gravi one shot for the book!

Yuki:And your mindless attempt at writing sucks

Claire-chan: One of these days Yuki...one over these days...you will be ass raped by Shuichi!

Yuki: That will never happen.

Claire-chan: -takes out needle with morphine-

Yuki: You wouldn't dare!

Claire-chan: time for Yuki to be Y-uke...

Yuki: NOO!!

* * *

**Nightmares**

"_Why is it so dark," Shuichi looked around and floated through the air. "If feel so dizzy and weak,"_

_Shuichi was slammed against the hard floor of his mind. He heard voices. "No not this dream again." Shuichi mumbled to himself._

"_Why don't we have a little fun with him."_

"_He's so cute. He could be a girl,"_

"_We should treat him like one." He felt a hand go up his t-shirt. Shuichi started to struggle but two sets of arms held his hands and legs while another saddled his hips. _

_Shuichi felt his shirt and shorts being ripped apart, and he felt bite marks trail down his neck to his chest._

_He struggled harder every time they hit him to stop. Shuichi tried to yell but he couldn't hear his own voice._

"_What's wrong can't call your boyfriend," He then felt pain._

_Shuichi started to cry and was able to mumble, "Yuki,"_

"_Hmm? I don't think he'll actually come to save someone like you,"_

"_YUKI!" _

"_**Wake up Shuichi."**_

"_I can't." Shuichi started to cry harder._

"_**Damnit Shuichi wake up!"**_

Shuichi opened his eyes to see a very worried Yuki leaning over him, "Yuki!" Shuichi jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki just hugged him back trying to get Shuichi to stop crying.

"Come on, Shuichi stop crying, your gonna get my shirt wet." Shuichi started to cry less. But snuggled into Yuki's shirt.

Shuichi started to shake, _"That dream felt too real," _

Yuki put his cheek to Shuichi's forehead, "You still have a fever, Shuichi so you have to get some sleep," Yuki said trying to pull Shuichi off.

"No!" Shuichi shouted back and wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. Shuichi realized his tone of voice, and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"I'm just gonna say it was the fever," Yuki finally got Shuichi to let go and he walked out the room. Shuichi sat on the bed and curled into a ball, hugging his legs close to his chest.

"_Yuki I need you here with me," _Shuichi started to shake and cry into his knees.

"So what are you crying about now?" Shuichi looked up to see Yuki standing in the door way.

"It's nothing really," Yuki didn't believe that. He could still see Shuichi shaking. Yuki just decided to walk over and sit next to him.

"Here take this," Yuki handed Shuichi a pill.

"I don't want to," Shuichi said as he placed his chin to his knees.

"It's so you'll get better. There are other people who live here to that don't want to be sick." Yuki gave Shuichi his medicine. He could feel the dizzy effects from the medicine working. Yuki gently layed Shuichi onto the bed and tucked him in. He was about to get up until Shuichi grabbed his sleeve, "Please don't go." Yuki just sighed and got under the covers pulling Shuichi into his chest.

"So now that I'm here, are you going to tell me about your nightmare?"

Shuichi was silent for a second until he spoke, "Well...It was about when I was attacked by those thugs Aizawa hired...to...hurt us...and then...when I tried to call for you...you never came..." Shuichi trailed off. Tears stared to stain his cheeks. Yuki placed his cheek on the top of Shuichi's head and held him closer. He didn't like seeing someone as nice as Shuichi being hurt so much.

"Next time when you call for me I'll come," Yuki mumbled into Shuichi's hair.

"For real?" Shuichi stopped crying and looked up at Yuki. Yuki just smiled.

"Of course, I can't have someone wrecking my property. Your my hole."

"Evil," Shuichi mumbled into his chest, "I know you don't mean that."

"Oh really." Yuki said sarcastically.

"I mean it...-yawn-...your...really...a good -yawn-...person. Your always...looking out for me...and...when I say most things you...really mean...I...love...you..." Shuichi trailed off. Yuki looked down to see Shuichi sleeping with a smile on his face.

Yuki kissed his forehead and mumbled an "I love you" before going to sleep himself.

"_Just know that even in your dreams don't be afraid to call me, because I'll come running to save you from the darkness."_

Claire-chan: AWWWW SO KAWAII!

Yuki: You didn't have to shoot me with morphine...now my back hurts

Claire-chan: Lamo

Yuki: NOT FUNNY...Ow...-rubs back-

Claire-chan: HAHAHAA!! R&R please

* * *


	2. Teach me

* * *

Claire-chan: This is a Gravitation one-shot book of my favorite couple Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou!

Shuichi: YAY!!

Claire-chan: SHU-CHAN!! MY HIPER BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!

Shuichi: -hug-

Claire-chan: Now I have my Shu-chan's support.

Shuichi: Yup and I hope Yuki loves this!

Claire-chan: Yup! Can you do the disclaimer for me. -pout-

Shuichi: She does not own Gravitation or you guys...or the song...

Claire-chan: because if I did every volume would look like Gravitation Megamix...

* * *

**Teach me**

-_In the livingroom-_

Shuichi sat on the couch by him self listing to music. Trying not to sing to loud, as that would mean, Sleeping on The Couch for The Next Week.

_I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry  
Work till you tired (yeah) got to provide (yeah)  
Always be the rock for my fam, protect them by all means  
(and give you the things that you need, baby)  
Our relationship is (suffering) trying to give you (what I never had)  
You say I don't know to love you baby  
Well I say show me the way  
I keep my feelings (deep inside I)  
Shadow them (with my pride eye)  
I'm trying desperately baby just work with me_

Shuichi listened to the song on his headphones. He had just learned how to speak and understand English and was testing it out on this song. It was the fifth time he heard the song and now knew every word by heart.

_Teach me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, show me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm lost  
Teach me how to love  
How I can get my emotions involved  
Teach me, how to love_

"_This song reminds me a lot about Yuki," _Shuichi kept singing.

_I was always taught to be strong  
never let them think you care at all  
Let know one get close to me  
Before (you and me)  
I den' shared things wit chu girl about my past  
That I'd never tell to anyone else (no)  
Just keep it to myself, (yes)  
Now I know I lack affection and expressing my feelings  
It took me a minute to come and admit this but  
See I'm really try'na (change now)  
Wanna love you better, (show me how)  
I'm tryin desperately baby hey_

_-In Yuki's study-_

Yuki sighed and stopped typing as he heard Shuichi sing that song again. Yuki was starting to know every word by heart.

"_That little brat," _Yuki thought to himself. Every time heard that damn song he would think about his relationship with Shuichi.

"I try my best don't I?" He asked him self. _"Shuichi really did teach me how to love. And I would never admit that to him. He'd probably glomp me to death."_

_Ain't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what (love was but you)  
And I ain't never trust anyone enough to let em tell me (what to do)  
Teach me how to show it and show me how to love you baby  
(Teach me please just show me yeah)  
Cause I'm (willing)  
To let (go) of my (fears) girl I'm (serious)  
About (all that I've said)  
Girl I (wanna love you) with (all my heart)  
Baby show me where to start_

Yuki heard Shuichi sing another verse. _"It sounds like he wants me to hear it." _Just then Yuki heard Shuichi knock on his office door.

"What is it brat."

"I just wanted to see if you would take a break today. It's been 7 hours" Shuichi tried to turn the handle and was mad to find it locked.

Yuki saved his work and got up from his desk. He walked over and opened the door, to find a very shocked Shuichi.

"Um...I made...lunch...so..." Shuichi was still shocked that Yuki even listened to him and came to the door. Yuki just walked past him to the kitchen.

Shuichi stared. Once he walked to the kitchen he placed his hand on Yuki's forehead. Yuki swatted his hand away.

"Why did you do that?" Yuki asked trying to not sound sarcastic.

"I thought you was sick! Your never that nice to me. Or even listen."

Yuki just looked at Shuichi and wrapped his arms around him. Shuichi was shocked but wrapped his arms around Yuki's back.

"Now I really think your sick," Shuichi looked up at Yuki and smiled.

Yuki just pulled Shuichi closer. He placed his hand on the side of Shuichi's face and stroked his cheek. "You know, I'm trying my best here." Yuki leaned in and brushed his lips to Shuichi's.

"I know. I'll just show you how your suppose to do it." Shuichi leaned in and kissed Yuki.

_Teach me how to love  
Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost  
Teach me how to love_

* * *

Claire-chan: AWWWW!!

Shuichi: That was nice!

Claire-chan: And it was Kawaii!!

Shuichi: Yup! So R&R peoples or I'll pout...-pout-...please.

Claire-chan: You can not resist the face.


End file.
